Not of this World
by BobFlimmer
Summary: After suffering heavy loses, both sides retreat and the Winter War is won by no one as Orihime is once again trapped in Hueco Mundo. Aizen turns to ancient Kidou and modern science to find new soldiers to replace his fallen ones, although he quickly finds out that some things are not meant to co-exist with one another and that universes are not meant to be crossed. Dark


Ok, This story is going to have some characters from different anime (probably 5 to be exact). I'm not putting this in the X-Overs because it will still be completely about the Bleach universe. I hope this doesn't upset anyone O_o

Enjoy and please remember to Review

Thx ^_^

* * *

Prologue

It had been a year since the Winter War had come to an end, or at least to an unofficial cease-fire. Aizen's army had been very resilient and the Shinigami pushed back harder for it. In the end, both sides saw that it was too risky to continue. One false move, and the war would end and Aizen as well as the Gotei 13 had no intentions on allowing the fate of the worlds to be decided by one missed parry or one lapse of judgment. Instead, Aizen had retreated back to Hueco Mundo and what was left of Las Noches while the Shinigami went back to the Soul Society to lick their wounds. Casualties on both sides had been numerous. Only 8 Captains remained and 6 Vice-Captains and Yamamoto had been killed during the time Wonderweiss had used his special ability on him. On the flip of the coin, the Arrancar army was all be decimated. Out of the Espada, only Starrk, Hallibel, Nnoitra, and Szayel had lived, although there had been rumors Grimmjow was alive and in exile/AWOL. Even with 4 Espada, they had all been weakened in one way or another. Starrk had used so much power to fight, that Lillinette had become so weak that using his resurrection again would probably end her existence. Aizen knew that Starrk wouldn't risk killing his Fraccion regardless of what he ordered so it was simply an unspoken agreement between the two. He would never waver in his loyalty, and Aizen wouldn't force him to destroy Lillinette, or what was left of her. She was so weak now that she was often found napping more than Starrk, to which he was actually caught between sadness and bliss. Hallibel had retained all of her powers but she was now cold (colder) and full of rage and bloodlust. It was not unusual to find her slaughtering mindless hollow using nothing more than her physical body. Where once there was a cold, calculating soldier, was now an irrational killer. Nnoitra had not really lost any power, just pride. He seemed to act like his old self most of the time but did not hold the same arrogance as he once had nor would he try to challenge anyone in sight. The most troubling case, however, was Szayel. He was the only one that _hadn't _lost any power, he had actually gained an incredible amount. Kurotsuchi's "superhuman drug" had indeed taken a toll on the Arrancar scientist but he did not in fact die. He adapted. His brain could now keep up with the incredible amount of information that he could retrieve with the drug and had infused it with his reiatsu. That wasn't why Aizen felt the need to keep a constant eye on him, it was the fact that while his body was now 100%, his mind was not. His once insatiable lust for knowledge and his almost childlike yet sadistic curiosity was all but gone. To Aizen, he seemed like a shell with nothing left on the inside. He still followed orders so Aizen hadn't seen a need to get rid of him but it was certainly a cause for concern. It would be hard even for Aizen to strike down Szayel when he was like this, and that made Aizen uncomfortable. As for Aizen himself, he had successfully merged with the Hogyoku and was easily the most powerful being in the 3 worlds. The reason he hadn't finished off the Shinigami? Gin, Ichimaru Gin. Even the mere name of that despised man made Aizen want to destroy something. Gin's betrayal had been more or less expected, to a certain degree. His true Bankai, however, was entirely unexpected. Aizen struck him down quick enough, but it was the lingering poison that _would not _leave his body that made it impossible for him to lead his way to victory. It was exactly why he had devised a new method to defeat the Shinigami and claim his throne.

* * *

Aizen looked at the almost robotic movements of Szayel as he finished working on the contraption that was going to ensure his victory.

"I am finished with it Aizen-sama"

The scientist politely bowed, but did not hold his usual smile. Aizen didn't notice since Szayel was not himself and he had more important issues at hand.

"Very well."

He turned to one of the few things that did go right during the war,

"If you would be so kind as to place a large barrier around the device, Orhime-san."

The young woman was nearly broken in spirit as she wordlessly obeyed the command. He turned back to Szayel who was walking toward him noticing the various things in his hands,

"This will channel my power into the device?"

Aizen already knew the answer being a scientist himself but wanted to hear it from Szayel,

"Hai, Aizen-sama. Once you perform the Kidou necessary for this, then the selection process will begin."

He smiled as the cords were attached to him, "Let's begin, shall we?"

He began channeling his energy as the rather large device began opening what looked like a multi-colored Garganta. It took almost 10 minutes but something finally began to take shape in the odd opening. Orihime looked worriedly up at her master,

"What is that device, Aizen-sama?"

He smiled as he looked toward her. She rarely would look up from the floor in his presence as she was frightened by him and today was no different. He reached out and tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. His eyes bored into hers as he smiled seeing the fear in the grey pools of the redhead.

"It's the future, my dear."

* * *

Ok, so the basis of the story (if you didn't get it) is that Aizen is going to use this mysterious machine to "recruit" a couple of very powerful beings from 5 different alternate universes/anime (The string theory and all that jazz) This story will be a bit darker then some of my other ones, might after torture/assumed rape (I can't write those scenes well)/Angst/etc. But there will be lots of friendships in this and a romance or two.

Soooooooooooo...

Let's play a game! Try to guess the 5 from these hint's (I will not make them easy :P )

Also, Try not to Google this! It'll make it more fun:

1. Can master any weapon. - Ability

2. Françoise Appledehli - Real Name

3. "The doors only open one way here." - Quote

4. Caged,Child,Invisible,Wheelchair,Gore - Word Association

5. Desert planet, hunted day and night, values life above all - Random

DO NOT USE GOOGLE! I know you probably will anyways but I hope this will be a bit of fun for you guys

Thanks for reading and please review :D

PeAcE OuT


End file.
